Ellis and the Infected
by MaddieTheHunter
Summary: Ellis gets into a sticky situation when he falls from a helicopter into a swamp. To reunite with his group, he'll need the help of somebody...or something.


A/N: Yes! First story ever uploaded for me! Woo! Okay, well, this might be bad (I'm not great at writing the beginning of stories) but I'm trying anyways. Enjoy!(:

Chapter 1.

The helicopter jerked for the fifth time, making Coach uneasy. He was starting to worry that the pilot was starting to change into an infected. But, he thought, the pilot showed no symptoms of infection when he had picked the group up from the concert. Now, the helicopter was out of control, and Coach started to question who, or what, was piloting the 'copter.

Another wild lurch made him get out of his seat and, holding on to a rail, he pulled himself to the tiny cockpit. Before opening the door, he took a look at his crew. Ellis, a young man around his early twenties, who had wild brown hair under his cap and a mechanic's jean jacket wrapped around his bage shirt that "Bull Shifters", was helping Rochelle, a woman probably around a few years older then Ellis, who had dark chocolate skin and brown eyes to match, hold the sliding door closed. Ellis was telling her about how he and his friend, Keith, made their own fireworks for the Fourth of July, in which halfway through his crazy story, she interrupted him. "Ellis, sweetie, I'd love to hear the rest of the story, but can we please focus right now?" He nodded and shrugged. "Okay." He was used to hearing that sort of thing. All the group did was shut him up.

Coach then glanced over to the con man, Nick, who was sitting in his seat, his arms folded across his chest. He had an agitated look on his face, as usual. "The pilot's probably playing a trick on us, the bastard." Everybody knew to ignore the man's gripes and complains, but this time, Coach wondered the same thing. Nick really didn't get along with the group- he liked going his own path- but he knew that he needed the group as much as they needed him. Even though he didn't like them, he stayed with them. The con man especially disliked Ellis. It was a strong hatred, and he knew Nick wouldn't mind using Ellis as bait for a Hunter or Smoker. The two had different opinions, which put the two men at odds.

The retired football coach opened the small cockpit door slowly, being sure as to not startle the pilot, and made his way to the empty co-pilot's seat. "How's everything looking?" He asked. The pilot didn't answer. Under his helmet, Coach saw his glassy eyes staring ahead of him. "I guess you don't want to talk. Fine by me."

After another few minutes' silence, he decided to tap the man's shoulder. "Hello? Mister?" As soon as he touched the pilot's shoulder, the pilot hopped up and screeched, Coach having to cover his ears. "We got an infect-" Coach warned, but before he could finished, the infected slammed him into the door. Coach kicked the man in the knee, and while the infected was stunned, he opened the door and burst through the tiny cabin. "The pilot's an infected.""

"I'll get him." Nick, the only person with ammo, and a little bit of it, took out his desert eagle, and before he had the chance to aim, the infected, it leaped and started tearing at his clothes. "Gah, Shit! Get it off!" He struggled under the weight of the person.

Rochelle sprung up from where she sat and slammed the butt of her AK-47 into it's skull. It sunk, and lay on Nick. "Gotcha." She helped him up. "Coach, we need bullets."

"I know, girl." He sighed.

Ellis, too busy watching the three fight the pilot, let his grip loosen on the door handle, and, to his surprise, it threw him out. He started yelling as he clasped the door handle tightly, trying not to look down. "Help y'all!" He screamed over the howling wind. He felt the door handle start to break off. That's when he started to panic. As soon as it broke off, Nick reached out his hand and grabbed Ellis's. "I got him guys." Nick looked at Ellis. "Look, asshole, don't let go, or you die." Ellis gasped as the pilot stood behind Nick, growling. "Nick, look out!" As Nick turned around, the infected sliced his shoulder open, making a deep wound. The pilot turned Nick around, and Ellis's grasp on Nick hand was gone. He plummeted into the green, swampy marsh one hundred and fifty feet below.

A/N: Woo! First chapter done! Wow, it took me a while to think of that, don't know why. Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow hopefully (:


End file.
